Cale Santiago
Cale Santiago is a born werewolf and police detective of the New York Police Department. He is a member of the Roderick Pack and youngest son to their Alpha, Fau Santiago. Appearance Cale is biracial, with a Peruvian father and a mother born of East Indian parents. Cale has his mother's almond shaped eyes and his father's natural darker complexion. He has short black hair kept in neat fashion and hazel brown eyes. He's tall and muscular with a broad chest from the hours working the gym. Due to hereditary werewolves' regenerative abilities werewolves age much slower than humans do once they reached their prime (usually around their 25th birthday) and then age usually around every half decade due to their regenerative abilities. Cale is 37 years old but has the body of an 27-year old. He's tall and quite muscular from working the gym. Cale is 6 ft 1 in (185cm) and weighs 189.2 pounds (86kg). Lupine form When shifted into his lupus form Cale takes the form of a gigantic wolf. His fur color is the same black color of his hair, very similar to his brother but even darker than him, and Cale keeps his warm hazel brown eyes even as a wolf. Distinguishing Marks Cale likes to wear necklaces, and usually wears different kinds of wristbands and bracelets too. He has a tattoo that represents his family and pack. 's pack mark]] Tattoos All werewolves which are part of a pack have the pack mark tattooed on their right shoulder. It is a rite of passage for a lupu when they successfully manage to fully control their shifting, and thus is aware of their family's 'magic'. A ceremony is held for the young werewolf where they get the pack mark tattooed into their skin. Indicating that they now are a full-fledged werewolf with responsibilities to the pack. That way, other werewolves from other packs know from which pack and family a werewolf belongs. Personality Cale is quiet, thoughtful and softspoken. He is rather timid and at times even shy. He gets easily embarrassed, which he often gets with being friends with Darren and Justus. Cale doesn't like violence. He may use force to defend himself if he has to, because he and his older brother had been trained since they were small in the warrior arts and in various martial arts that they would make the family proud and carry on their proud legacy, but he would like to see other solutions instead. He's a smart guy, who doesn't like the conflict that exists between vampires and werewolves. He doesn't understand the point of it, and is confident that it can be solved if everyone just had the will to try. History Early life Cale was born into an old pure-bred and powerful werewolf pack in December 25, 1987. His pack, Roderick, are one of the major families of werewolves, so early on in Cale's life there were high expectations and demands of him he didn't want to be part of, especially for being the son of their Alpha. He never had any choice about who he is, he has never had any other life than with the werewolves. Therefore, he is seen really as a traitor when he leaves them. Cale's father comes from Peru initially and is a descendant from the old Incas/Mayans who were the first to put the werewolf-legends in writing. Cale's mother is born in America but her family originates from India. Cale has a five year older brother named Feral, who fully hates vampires. Cale idolized his older brother as a child, and Feral liked to have his own little fan running after him, idolizing everything he does. When Cale got older, and Feral became more and more the wicked and fierce wolf he is now, and they also began to look different on things as the conflict between werewolves and vampires for an example, their relationship also changed, and they slowly drifted apart. All children of werewolves early gets fed with stories about vampires are blood-sucking parasites, because they are evil, dangerous monsters which are not to be trusted. Vampires are the monsters that mothers' warn their children of from hiding in the dark of the woods during their Full Moon runs waiting to snatch them from their parents and drink their bodies dry from blood, and all children of werewolves grow up to know these stories to heart because vampires are monsters and they are out there and can't be trusted. Transition The Mission Cale starts working at the police station as an undercover agent for the werewolves. Werewolf society is not as strong as the vampires', so when they hear that vampires infiltrated the human police force in New York City they decide to do the same, and keep track of the vampires at the same time. So they send in Cale, who has been raised with the belief that vampires are blood-sucking monsters, and not to be trusted. As he signs into the police station as a police detective he's immediately assigned a partner, a female cop named Maria Garcia, a woman with a cold demeanor and strict personality that quickly terrifies him, despite her being completely human unlike him. She also make his hackles rise like no other manages with her bullying and bad attitude towards him, the two of them never agreeing on anything. During his time at the station he meets and befriends Darren and Justus, and is proved otherwise than he had been taught as a child. In the beginning, he truly believes in what he has been raised to believe in, but when he actually gets to know the guys he sees that there is another side of the story. They start out as enemies but end up as best friends in the end. Cale has throughout his upbringing been fed with stories about the horrific monsters that is vampires, so he fully believes in it, but still think it might been possible to be solved in any other convenient manner. When Cale comes to the station he immediately recognize Justus and Darren for what they are, because he has grown up with the knowledge that vampires exist and have been learned to tell the difference with most vampires, he has been taught to see if someone is a vampire or not. He already knows that the two are at the station, because that is why he is sent there. But Justus and Darren has no idea what he is, so they suspect nothing, but is quite nice and trying to be friends and all, and Cale finds it all weird because he never known a vampire in his entire life. Cale then sees it as real possibility when they suddenly want to be friends with him because he has the world's chance to get close to them. So first, he isn't very involved, but quite vigilant, because he grew up with learning that vampires are monsters and eat people constantly, so in the beginning when he meets Justus and Darren he fully believes in what he'd been fed with, but then when he starts to get to know the guys he sees that there is another side of the story. He realizes how wrong his whole family had and how much unnecessary hate they all go around and carry with them, and he melts for Justus and Darren's charm and they become friends. Cale is in the beginning a little infatuated in Darren, similar to how everyone becomes the first time meeting him, so he is on the verge of telling the whole werewolf thing to him but at the last moment manages to pull himself together and keep quiet. He becomes even more annoyed with himself, to fall in love with a vampire is ridiculous, he's even straight and everything. He gets such self-hatred, a straight werewolf who hates vampires falls in love with a vampire of everything. His new mantra then becomes; “It's not real, it's not real, it's not real...” Despite that beginning they become friends in the end, the boys are quite lovably after all. When the pack tires of not getting any results they kidnap Justus and Darren. Cale is still not entirely sure on which side he's on, he hasn't yet decided that the family is wrong in what they are doing, and that's why he doesn't do anything to stop them, but he doesn't participate either. So he doesn't tell about Justus and Darren's special powers to his pack. But after realizing what his pack and family is doing to his friends and can't accept what they're doing and therefore turns his back to his pack and family. Cale ultimately sacrifices his family for his friends. In the final battle between the two brothers Cale tries to talk to his big brother, but it doesn't work, and he has to defend himself against his own brother. Cale defeats Feral, but he can't bear to kill his own brother. So he tells him to leave, so Feral sets off after throwing some poisonous words to his brother with his subordinations, and Cale continues to work with his new best friends who always protects his back. They know that Feral will be coming back so it's best that the guys stick together. It's really hard for him to turn his back on his family, to leave them, because as a member of it, and son to the Alpha, there's such great expectations on him, but he does so any way. Because he needs to save his friend from what his family are doing to them. The pack does not appreciate this betrayal and goes after him. Either to drag him back or to finish him: "Bring him. Dead or alive." Later life Powers and abilities Being a werewolf, Cale has the common powers and weaknesses of a werewolf. Powers Cale is supernatural strong, fast and resistant. Even in his human form he possesses superhuman physical prowess. They are not as strong as a vampire whilst in human form, but when in his lupine form (especially during the full moon) he's more powerful than vampires. * Supernatural Speed: Cale is extremely faster than any human, not perhaps as a vampire but close enough. They aren't quite as fast in their human form as in their lupine form, but can outrun most humans. * Elevated Senses: Werewolves have stronger senses then regular humans. They have the extremely keen senses of smell, sight, taste, and hearing inherent in all canines. Their senses is even far stronger than the senses of a vampire. Although most of their extreme strength or elevated senses is strictly in their lupine form, werewolves have at all times a superhumanly keen seen of smell. Especially while in lupine shape or a short time after returning from it, it is described as Synaesthesia of "seeing" smells as colors. Their sense of smell isn't nearly as strong in their human form but it still far surpasses humans and even vampires on special notes, like the ability to track through smell. Werewolves is also able to sense and sometimes smell feelings much like animals can sense it. * Healing: Cale possess, as all werewolves, superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning if ever injured, their bodies will heal more quickly, from most injuries. Werewolves have also been said to heal exactly as fast as vampires during the full moon, the moon giving them more strength and power, even in human form. * Superhuman Durability: Werewolves can also take far more trauma than humans can without much discomfort or injury. They can also exert themselves and maintain a high endurance level without much tire. * Communication: Born werewolves can communicate with each other, even though a werewolf is in its lupine form it can communicate with a werewolf still in its human form. Their way of listening and understanding will not change from their body being in different shifts, but it's just their throats that changes in the transformation. They talk, but instead of words, it's more animalistic sounds coming out, so they understand each other in all guises. Born werewolves can understand each other no matter what shape they are in the world, but for bitten it only works if they are shifted. Their brain then translates automatically, otherwise they have to learn the language if they are to understand it also in their human form. * Non-vampire tasty: Werewolf blood tastes very disgusting for vampires, and they can't survive on it even though they would force their way through the disgusting taste. Abilities * Hand to hand combatant: From his training growing up Cale has learned extensive martial arts and is a skilled fighter, although he doesn't like violence and only uses it in self-defense. * Athletic: Due to werewolves' natural heightened agility Cale often excels at sports. * Multilingualism: Cale and Feral was born in New York to parents with foreign background, and grew up speaking several different languages. Their parents decided early on that they would not force their sons with their own religions (their mother being raised a Hindu and their father being Catholic). Both parents have rather more eagerly taught their children their own languages, so that they will get some of their parents' heritage that way instead. Feral and Cale's primary language is English since both grew up in the States, but their father has also taught them both Spanish and Quechua, his native languages. Their mother, who also grew up in the States has taught her boys her parents' native language, Indo-Aryan, a language she only used when she talked to her relatives. But she believes nevertheless that it is important for her children to know the customs and language that her family have used for so many generations. So in total, Feral and Cale grew up with speaking four different languages. Special Knowledge * Vampire knowledge: Cale knows about the existence of vampires and have been taught to fear them and think of them as monsters since he was a little kid. Werewolves are the most dangerous enemies of vampires. Weaknesses Cale's vulnerabilities are the ones normal to a werewolf. Any conventional weapons like guns, swords, fire, beheading, and impaling works just against a werewolf. They can be killed just like any other human, and they are not the invincible and nearly indestructible, with decapitation of its head and removal of its heart as the only sure way to kill them, as they are often portrayed as. * Ablation of heart or the brain: A werewolf will be killed by any wound that destroyed the heart or the brain, decapitation of its head and removal of its heart, or any form of death that causes brain or heart damage – such as hanging or other oxygen-deprivation methods. * Magic: Witches are able to curse and inflict incredible pains onto werewolves as well as any other spells and curses they can come up with. No werewolf is immune against a witch's magic. * Herbs and plants: There are various plants that repel werewolves. ** Wolfsbane is one of them. Also commonly known as Monkshood or Aconite, and is more properly called Aconitum Napellus, it's a perennial flower that prefers cool, moist soil. All parts of Aconitum are poisonous to humans, especially the roots. When ingested, wolfsbane causes a werewolf to become severely weak and feverish. Furthermore, if a werewolf's skin is exposed to wolfsbane, it can result in burning them. Wolfsbane therefore repels werewolves, at least the ones that knows about how the plants affects them. ** Rye and mistletoe is in many countries considered effective safeguards against werewolf attacks. ** Mountain ash is also considered effective, with one Belgian superstition stating that no house was safe unless under the shade of a mountain ash. In the legends, werewolves are physically unable to cross into territories that have been surrounded by mountain ash, especially in its powdered state due to its potency. Equipment Vehicles Cars A Ford Fusion 2013. Relationships Kitty = Karen is Cale's true love and one of the very few people who can make him lose his temperament completely, Cale otherwise being a very level-headed and calm person. As they first started seeing each other they were like cats and dogs, constantly in arguments, over everything. Their relationship starts off being more of the sexual heated kind, but soon moves on to something more between the two of them. He falls in love with her, the realization of it hitting him like a train during one of their arguments, and him blurting it out during one of Karen's angry Spanish rants at him, Karen herself barely stopping in her rant to tell him she loves him back. After that, the two of them officially becomes an item. |-| Justus = |-| Darren = |-| Damon = |-| Feral = Cale and Feral used to have a closer relationship as they were younger. Cale used to idolize his older brother as a child, and Feral liked to have his own little fan running after him, idolizing everything he does. When Cale got older, and Feral became more and more the wicked and fierce wolf he is now, and they also began to look different on things as the conflict between werewolves and vampires for an example, their relationship also changed. They slowly drifted apart. But sometimes Cale can still feel a bit of the Little Bro-feeling he had as little to his older brother, and Feral could sometimes before Cale merged with vampires lovingly tousle his little brother's hair (though it was not as popular with the little brother). But Cale still loves his brother even though he is an evil bastard. Trivia * Mario Lopez, the actor that portrays Cale, is 178cm (5'10") even though Cale himself is 185cm (6'1"). * Cale adopts a dog without Justus or Darren's knowledge from a shelter. The dog, named Hector Grim (named Hector by Cale, and nicknamed The Grim Reaper by Justus to such extent that it eventually were incorporated into his name), is a giant of a cross between a Great Dane and Mastiff, among surely many others unknown breeds. He's a giant of a male dog weighing at least 130 pounds and standing 34 inches tall. He has a large muscular body, big feet, floppy ears, and a soft, shiny red fawn coat. Despite his intimidating large size Hector is a loving, easy-going and affectionate dog, the sweetest thing ever really, but if a stranger comes into the apartment unannounced Hector will show his capable guard dog capabilities. Cale adopted Hector as a young adult but still as a full-grown adult dog he still has bad understanding of his own size or how heavy he is; knocking people over in greeting or by his love of cuddling tending to sit or lie on other people on the coach. Etymology * Cale is short for Caleb which are a Hebrew name meaning "Dog" and "Heart". But Cale can also come from the Gaelic name Cáel which have uncertain meaning, perhaps "Slender". * Otoronco is Quechua meaning "Jaguar", giving a special underlying meaning as Cale's lover and future wife, Karen, is a were-jaguar. * Santiago is of Spanish origin and means "Saint James". Quotes "Look, I'm sorry, ok? I never meant for this to happen. It all went out of my control."The Beginning ―'Cale' to Justus Hawkins and Darren Murphy "That's not fair. And why did you bring me here in the first place? That little scene you caused in there didn't accomplice anything, except completely eliminate the trust those two had in me. And why were they all chained up and bloody? As I recall it, that weren't part of the plan at all. Have they said anything?"The Beginning ―'Cale' to Feral Santiago "Well, if I can't give you my blood, at least I can try and help Justus out."The End of the Beginning ―'Cale' to Darren "I can't kill you... brother. Instead I'm telling you this. You will let us leave, and from now on leave us alone. If I see one of your wolves sneaking around, I'll come back. And then I will have no choice."The End of the Beginning ―'Cale' to his brother "Put this on, before he's having a heart attack or something."Suddenly; badass ―'Cale' to Damon Archibald about Justus "It's ok. They won't hurt each other. Much, anyway."Suddenly; badass ―'Cale' to Damon about Justus and Darren "Just so you know, I '''hate' that bike and I am not riding it back."'Suddenly; badass'' ―'''Cale to the guys "He'll be alright... I know it. It's scary right now but he'll be alright. All we can do right now is wait and try to rest. And when they let us, we can go in and let him know he's not alone. Jus-Just take it one day at a time, alright?"''Worried Justus'':Episode 1 ―'Cale' to Damon References Category:Recurring character Category:Male Characters Category:Werewolf Category:American Category:Supernatural Category:NYPD employees Category:Biracial Category:Roderick pack